


镜之彼端

by 3enjoycultivation3



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Double Penetration, Edge Play, Fluff and Angst, IronStrange, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Porn based plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rough Oral Sex, Selfcest, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Humor, Threesome - M/M/M, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3enjoycultivation3/pseuds/3enjoycultivation3
Summary: Stephen被自己的幻象所困扰，这个幻象来自另一个被不受控的黑魔法扭曲的宇宙。在一次偶遇之后，Stephen没有一次走过那面镜子时不想把它砸成碎片，他害怕那个幻象再次出现，于是他做尽所有他能做的来避免这样的事情。与此同时，Tony却非常欢迎它的到来....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beyond the Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073950) by [Bravehardt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravehardt/pseuds/Bravehardt), [Foxglove_Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxglove_Fiction/pseuds/Foxglove_Fiction). 



他已经预见了它的到来，在一切为时已晚之前察觉到了不对劲。

Stephen在早晨洗完澡，刮净胡须之后，站在镜子前检查他自己。

他只穿着一条牛仔裤向前倾，手指小心地划过他的下巴。他检查着自己是否把胡子修剪得整齐，同时，他看见镜子里的自己在动。

在一瞬间他以为那是他身后的什么东西，或许是斗篷？可能只是一阵微风中的窗帘？他不小心扯到毛巾了？但在他喉咙上的出现的那只手绝对是在他面前出现的。

那太突然了，那只手紧抓住他，他的视线突然落到了...他自己的脸上?

那双同样盯着他的眼睛充满兴味，唇角弯起一个得意的笑容。

他刚刚看见什么了吗？他知道自己刚才分明没有笑。

Stephen抬着手抓住掐着他喉咙的手，他不能呼吸了，他的嘴一定是张开的，喘着气攥取空气中的氧气，但他见到的那张脸没有这样做。

他能感觉到自己的心脏在喉咙里砰砰直跳，随着扣在他喉咙上压力的增加，大脑的压力也开始不断上升，让他无法挣脱逃离。

在那个影像走出镜面时，他感觉到在那些手指之下他的脖子不舒服的刺痛着。

“嘘，冷静点美人。”他听见他自己的声音，但那不是自言自语。

他刚才绝对没有自言自语。

那是镜子里的自己？还是什么别的东西？他不知道，但他所有试图挣脱的努力都只是徒劳，而他现在完全无法呼吸。

冷静完全不是他的第一本能。

另一只手穿过镜子，装作温柔地轻抚他的脸颊。Stephen的视线开始不断褪色，他的眼睑也沉重地下垂。

他完全无法呼吸，无法说话，他现在正逐渐失去意识。

这一切都是在眨眼间发生的事情。他越发危险，几乎要晕过去，膝盖也随之软下。

掐住他的手突然放松，在他呼吸着珍贵的氧气时，空气重新回到他身体里，燃烧着气管直通肺部，肺部因为剧烈急促的呼吸而刺痛着。

袭击他的人逐渐逼近，强迫他往后倒退。Stephen跌跌撞撞地走了几步，直到他的背贴在墙上，在当他用那茫然的眼睛看向他的影子时提供着稳定性。

他试图抬起他的手做出防御的姿态，但他发现自己每一只手都被更用力的手钉在墙上，那双灰色的眼睛深深的刺进他的眼睛。

“现在，表现得好一点，我向你保证我的手没有你的那么…受限。

他的手被牢牢地定在原地，但另一个人的手很快就放了下去，没有伤痕，没有标记，上面缠着一条看起来很熟悉的红色魔法带，却又没那么熟悉。

它们离开他的视线将他缠紧，但当他试图用手挣脱开时他发现那是一块布，那某种红色的织物缠绕上他的手裹紧他的手臂。

另一个自己，那个影子，用魔法和织物束缚着他。红色的缎带上浮现着闪着柔和的像是赛托拉克符文的标记，而那个束缚咒语很强，他能感觉到自己的魔法被堵塞住了，被另一个自己的咒语锁住。迄今为止还没有人能够这样做...

“你…”

“别问那么无聊的问题，你应该很清楚我是谁。”他再次张嘴，他的影子对他抬了抬眉毛，声音清晰而遗憾地模仿着他说话。

“‘你想要做什么？’”影子讥讽地笑了笑，“你想说那个？”那个人完全没有伤痕的手缓慢地抚摸着他裸露的胸膛，他上一副沉思的表情。

“我们准备帮你手淫。如果你再问任何愚蠢的问题，我就会把你的嘴巴塞上。我周围已经有足够多的蠢货了，别让我们难堪。”

Stephen迅速闭上嘴，那个影子轻嗤了一声。他和束缚抗争了好一会，更令人恼火的是，在他彻底明白这个束缚足够强大之前，那个男人都只是轻蔑地看着他笑。

Stephen打起精神来，他把他的脚抬离地面（尽管他已经试过，但他仍然对束缚着他的东西感到有些惊讶）然后试着他以另一种形式踢出去。

他发现自己窒息而不断咳嗽时，一条缠在他喉咙上的带子显现出来。他的身体逐渐适应，允许重力让他往下沉一些，但这一点点已经完全足够了。

他一直没有意识到它的存在，直到它更用力地挤压他的气管。他的腿猛地向后抽搐了一下，正好赶上他身体下降的那一瞬间。

他整个人跪倒在地。

有那么一秒钟，Stephen甚至以为那个人已经完全放开他了，但当他试图用手撑着地板来呼吸和恢复时，那个束缚又一次收紧，有什么东西牢固地环上了他的腹部。

他的手臂被拉到他的身后，由深红色的缎带紧紧包裹住。它们很牢固，不管怎样动作都无法撼动半分。这些缎带错综复杂地编织在一起，其中一条缠绕在他手臂之间，没有任何断裂和开口地缠绕住他的脖子和核心部分。

“可爱。我是说，你可以试着自杀...但是，嘿，那样象征性的挣扎让你觉得好些了吗？”

“你这个...混蛋。”妈的，说话的时候真的很疼。

“是的。但这是我们的风格，所以我会把这个当做赞美。”

Stephen反抗地咬紧牙关，他的头低垂着盯着他那个分身。在他被放置的姿势上挣扎意味着抽紧他的束缚，而他已经清醒地认识到如果他试图拉扯对抗它会到来什么惩罚。

于是他眯着眼睛定了定神。

如果目光能杀人的话

他的眼睛紧盯着那个像是鲨鱼一样绕着他转的人，那个人缓慢地从他身后的阴影里走出来。他脖子上的束缚让他难以吞咽，之前他试着这样做时，这个动作让他疼得咧嘴。

一阵意味深长的沉默。他在等待着任何可能的事情的发生。出于恐惧将会发生的后果，他不再尝试与绑住他的束缚争斗。他的心跳在不断加速，耳中响起的细小的嗡嗡声像是那些对未知事物的不安感不断上升，而沉重的恐惧攥紧了他的心脏。

Stephen只能看向前方，和那面镜子里的自己面对面。他面前像是有一个单人秀的首席座位，而他就跪在那个舞台上。

“你看起来，很紧张...”他的声音有些嘶哑，“别这样，Stephen。如果你配合的话我不会伤害你的。”他又走了几步停在Stephen身后，欣赏着他布置出的美丽独特的景致。

那个面容几乎一样的人停顿一下，用来思考该对法师做些什么。那双猫一样的捕食者的眼睛，几乎就像他的手一样有效地，贪婪地骚扰着法师光裸的身体。

Stephen能感觉到有一双眼睛盯着他的后背。他都不需要用镜子来看。

Stephen感觉到一双精巧的手开始从他的肩膀划过，像蛇一样蜿蜒地拂过他裸露的皮肤。那个人单膝跪在他身后。一只手臂从后面环住他的胸膛。一只稳定的手抓住被控制的法师的下巴然后转向他自己的。另一只手在他胸口打转，拇指和食指掐住他的乳头。

在那个阴险的影子的意愿下，绷紧的束缚像是放松了些。在他试图挣脱出他的手腕时，他勉强地闷哼一声，但并没有什么用，什么事情都没有发生。

那个影子的束缚像是钢铁一样。

“别抵抗这个Stephen，我知道你最爱的就是被强制性弯着腰操成像是没有骨头的样子。你以为你神圣得到哪里去，实际上我很清楚你究竟是个怎么样的人，别想在我面前掩饰你自己。”那个声音讥讽地笑着，他的手指轻轻捏住Stephen的下巴，狠狠向下扯，这让法师发出一声呻吟。

幸好他现在看不见镜子里的自己，否则他整个人都会陷入崩溃。

他被虐待的皮肤通红发烫。那个影子在他光裸的肩上的触碰像是热刺一样。

“停，停下！”他从喉咙里发出咆哮，眯着眼睛瞪视着那个影子。而那个影子的眼睛贪婪而饥渴。法师挣扎得越厉害，他身后那道专横的影子就越兴奋。

Stephen被紧拉着贴近那个人的胸膛，他的手肘垂直地放在他身体中央，撑着他贴向那个影子的前面。

他能感觉到一切。

抵着他胃部的手肘，那个人束腰外衣上的褶皱和纤维，腰带上粗糙的皮革，还有粗布靛蓝色的法师袍也藏不住的，像是岩石一样的坚挺。

他发出一声悲哀的呻吟，他不想要这个...他希望，祈祷王或者别的什么人可以来救他。

“再用力一点挣扎，就这么做。”那个分身贴近他的耳朵，用他的鼻子扫过斯蒂芬的脸颊，在他敏感的、留着胡茬的皮肤上喷洒热气。

没有人来救他。

他完全听任这个人的动作，触碰，把玩...和侵犯。他感觉到他自己的身体做出反应，背叛他自己。乳头因为虐待和暴露坚硬起来，大腿根部刺痛着，他强烈否认的那种抚摸不断带来快感。

“承认吧。”他低声说着，Strange又发出一声呻吟。

除了最初的伤害，不可否认那个影子的服侍是温柔的，而这正是最令人恶心的地方。这不是那种强迫他俯身被狠操到遗忘一切的情况。

不。

那个影子正在消磨时间，他的动作温柔细致，就像一个情人会有的样子。这让他的胃部焦虑地翻涌着，但也有些什么别的东西。

“哦，Stephen，你应该学会爱你自己。”它的声音温柔嘶哑，他的手将Stephen的头转向镜子，强迫他看着自己。

他现在的状况没有半点庄重可言，他可以很清楚地看见自己身后的男人，还有他自己通红的脸颊。他被慢慢地暴露出来，被迫观看着一切。甚至勃起的痕迹都被他牛仔裤上凸起的粗棉布显示出来。

影子的指甲划过他的胸膛。肿胀的红色痕迹很快在指甲划过后显露。Stephen猛地吸了口气，然后闭上了眼睛。他不想看...不想看。

“你要错过这个了。”那个影子继续说着，而闭上眼睛并不会让事情变好，实际上这让他其他的感觉更加敏锐。

他可以感觉到皮肤上被指甲划过的地方像是被火焰烧过，也能感觉到他胸脯上的汗毛在这样的感觉下竖起。他能感觉到那个人的指甲在哪里停留，深深地扎进肉里。他能感觉到那个人喘息时在他肩膀和脖子上不断徘徊的热气，还有胡子在他皮肤上划过的触觉。

这让医生颤栗了一下，但他仍然拒绝睁开眼睛。

他能听到另一个人发出的愉悦的声音，震动从影子的外衣传递到他的后背上。触觉，嗅觉和听觉，但他闭上眼睛的那一刻起，他就被其他的感官冲击着，而那样的感觉正在不断产生消极影响。

“放开我...”他试图咆哮着提出要求，但他的声音更趋向于一个请求。他甚至不能忍受他自己的声音，那真的是他发出来的吗？

他简直不能相信这个。

他睁开眼睛，看见那只放在他胸上的手开始解他的裤子时吓了一跳。

“仔细看着。”那个影子低语着解开他腰上的扣子，拉下拉链，粗暴地拉扯几下，把他的裤子扯到膝盖底下。Stephen的眼睛猛然睁开，看着那个影子粗鲁的动作，他焦虑地用牙齿咬着下唇。

“看看你自己，你看起来可怜极了，但你喜欢这个。你喜欢被粗暴地对待。”它讥讽地笑着。

“你很想要我停下来，但你硬得和石头一样。”

那只手在他的腰腹之下盆骨的位置张开，手指伸进他内裤的腰带里抓住他半勃的阴茎。

Stephen呻吟了一声。 束缚在他脖子上的带子挤压缩紧让他忍不住咳嗽起来。

操...

“不、不要。”他粗喘着又说了一遍，慢慢地承认自己无法再保持他的抗性的事实。他的伪装崩溃破碎，他在那个影子控制之下变得柔软起来。

仿佛要求停止意味着完全相反的意义，那个分身开始轻柔地抚摸他。温暖，柔和，挺立的下身在影子的手里变得更硬

而Stephen不得不跪坐在那里，看着这个令人痛苦的漫长过程。他的呼吸滞住，脸涨得通红。他的心跳不断加快，仰着脖子将头放在影子的肩膀上，让他全然放松下后颈。

而这一切发生的时候，影子都兴味盎然地看着。它发出嘶哑的窃笑声。

这一次没有了任何停止的请求，至尊法师已经失了语。

“看到了吗？已经好了很多了。”

“...”Stephen闭上了眼睛，他想要再次反抗，但这种感觉实在很好，以一种扭曲的令人厌恶的方式。他内心涌起的激动和恶心感激烈地斗争着，就在他如同黄油一样融化在那个男人手上时，快感和恐惧爆发了一场势均力敌的战争。

Stephen不断挣扎着，想要否认他从中获得的快感。

这是可耻的，令人作呕。他失去了所有表象的控制权，而谁又知道他们结束之前那个人会对他做什么。

这是一场对抗残暴控制的艰难斗争，Stephen失去了理智，慢慢从底线落下，走到了无法回头的一步。

或许他可以投降…

他的身体已经背叛了他，而现在他的意识也要崩溃。为什么要抵抗这个？在所有结果里，就算是最坏的那一个又为什么不能享受呢？

没有人救他，这个想法一直在他的脑海里挥之不去。他根本无法独自逃脱这个。

只有他一人在这里聆听着影子如同上帝一般的的怜悯之音。或许这也是早就安排好的。

一阵颤抖的呼吸从他的嘴唇里溢出，他轻声呜咽起来。

“你已经明白了不是吗？”它嘲弄道，“你根本毫无他法，只能接受这个，就像你知道我们都想要这个。”

Stephen打了个寒颤，那些话像是针扎一样扎在他身上，让他的大腿根更痛了。

他的思绪翻腾着，对他的压迫者如何激起他如此强烈的性欲感到厌恶和羞愧。这是典型的斯德哥尔摩综合症，他的身体再也无法召唤出对抗它的能力了。

那只一直抓着他的下巴的手松开，他张开嘴想要发出反抗，但一只手指趁机伸进他的嘴里打断了他的话。手指在口腔里戳弄着挤压他的舌头，让他有些喘不过气。Stephen不断摇头想要反抗，但他在试图将他的脸从深入的手指上挪开时，他遇到了之前一样的阻碍。那些红色的束缚控制挤压着他的动作。

Stephen完全被他身上的束缚控制住。他发出一声喘息，半闭上的眼睛不断颤抖。他的意识开始模糊，欲望随着影子的手握住他已经完全硬挺的下身上下撸动而不断攀升。

“你如此想要这个。”那个人在他身后喘息，头埋在他的头发里。Stephen只能轻微地点点头来表示服从，他的意识已经被另一个人放纵的动作冲昏。他脑海中那个一直叫喊着让那个人停下的声音已经沉寂下来，他已经被完全地控制住了。“我知道我想要这个...”它继续说着。

他感觉到其中一根束缚缠绕上他阴茎底端不断挤压着，让他在那个人的手上畏缩。他发出另一声叫喊，Stephen的身体本能地撞向那个人握紧的手上。

“好孩子。”它抚慰地说着，“屈服和投降远要轻松的多...”那个沙哑的声音贴着他的头发轻声细语。“你毕竟是我的，这是我们所拥有的东西，这是我们的。”Stephen感觉到贴在他的后颈上的嘴唇的位置传来火辣辣的刺痛。那个人的嘴唇人吮吸着他的皮肤，那只手玩弄着他的嘴唇让他不断发出呻吟。

他半闭着的眼睛看向镜子里自己兴奋而激动的身体。那个人不断抚摸着他，他身上缠绕的深红色的缎带也在某些角度上增加了他火热的激情。

他喃喃着一些毫不连贯的话语将身体送进那个影子的手上。那个影子抚摸着，挤压着继续它的折磨，紧紧抓住他的阴茎。Stephen像是喝醉了一样，在高潮的悬崖边摇摇欲坠。

他的胸膛起伏着，汲取空气中能找到的所有氧气。他的身体上遍布着细密的汗珠，头放在那个人的肩膀上摇动，他的肌肉绷紧大声呻吟着。但就在他马上要到达他美妙的高潮时，那个影子停了下来。

...什么？

“你不会这么轻易得到高潮的。”

Stephen的心猛跳了一下，他身后的影子动了。温暖离开了他，让他一不注意摔在地板上。

他抬头看向重新回到他面前的影子，现在它站在自己的上面。

“如果你想从我这里获得些什么，你就要给我回报什么。”它严厉地训斥着。

“起来。”

Stephen在地板上乱成一团糟。而那个影子知道，他除了释放之外其他的什么都不想要。他带着暴虐的笑容看着法师不断挣扎，胸膛因为有限的空气而上下起伏。

影子俯下身，抓住他胸膛前的一条束缚，将他重新拖回到跪着的姿势。他用手抓住Stephen的头发，把他的脸压进自己腿间。

“你太专注于此了。”Stephen瑟缩了一下。他的脸被压向那个影子结实的勃起上。他甚至能从这个姿势强烈地感觉到，闻到那个男人。

如果法师不那么尴尬或是羞愧，现在这样的状况又会把他带上一个新的层次。他会不再恳求而是认为这就是性爱中的一部分。  
.  
就像是在马的面前悬挂意象中的胡萝卜，然后看着它为之奔跑。

“我...”Stephen说着，他完全没办法清晰地发音，他又能说什么呢？

那个影子的喉咙里发出磨砂一样的轻笑。抓住他的头发的拳头放在他的下巴上固定，手指卷曲撑住他的下巴让他无法抽离也无法转向其他方向。

那个影子用另一只手把他自己腰带下方的靛蓝色衣摆撩起来，扯了扯他自己的裤腰想要让裤子落下去。他的裤子和内裤一起掉下去，让Stephen的脸和他的大腿根直接相对。

他的脸变得通红，因为那个暴君开始用他的阴茎色情地摩擦着他一侧的脸，用他的脸和自己的手去把它从疲软的状态里唤醒。

“你知道接下来会发生什么，如果你敢咬我，你一定会为此感到后悔。”影子警告道，而Stephen知道他非常认真。“我们都不想那样的事情发生对吧，因为我知道你想要什么。”他平静地说道。

Stephen羞耻地点点头，这个动作让触发了那些束缚，让束缚收紧，紧绷地缠绕着他的喉咙，胸膛和阴茎，让他大声地尖叫呻吟起来。

“尽管叫吧，因为你很快就叫不出来了。”那个暴君的手重新回到Stephen的头发上，它猛地把他的头向后拽。谢天谢地这并没有让他喉咙上缠绕的猩红束带产生反应。

“张嘴。”

但Stephen仍然紧闭着眼睛，紧咬着牙齿，被一切压得喘不过气来。那个影子不满地嘘了一声，缠绕在他阴茎上的束带猛然缩紧让他惊叫起来，然后趁着这一瞬间他把他的阴茎塞进Stephen嘴里，为了安全起见，它用大拇指抵住Stephen的牙齿。

“别他妈想咬我。”它死死地盯着他。Stephen缓慢地睁开眼睛，用含着眼泪的眼睛向上看着对方。

他重新清楚地点了点头。

“乖孩子。”它松开它的拇指，Stephen按照他说的张开嘴含住它的顶端开始吮吸起来。

那个影子抚摸着他的脸颊，双手捧着他的脸颊以便从两侧托住他。然后他抓得更牢了些，但环绕着他喉咙的束带却放松了些。

“我想知道我们的那位心上人，Tony Stark会不会喜欢这个。”那个阴影沉思着说，他发出一声喘息，抓着Stephen的脸在他硬挺的阴茎上前后动作。

Stephen的眼睛猛地睁开，他试图反抗，但那些话被那个影子的阴茎狠狠地重新碾碎戳回他的喉咙里。

“我吸引到你的注意了不是吗？”那个影子的话里带着狡黠的怠惰，他抓着Stephen的脸停在那里，他的阴茎下压，然后缓慢地退出一些。“这是你一直以来都幻想着的对吗？嗯？Tony？”

Stephen想也没想地吞咽着，那个人的阴茎顶端在一瞬间被吸进他的喉咙里。影子呻吟了一下，双手插在Stephen的头发里，紧紧地抓住他，让他的额头抵在影子的腹部。

“我保证他一定会爱上这个的，”那个影子吸着气，而Stephen跪在那里干呕。“你会吗？嗯？”它笑起来，手指放松了一点。Stephen喘了半口气又被重新拖回来。

“小心你的牙齿。”他再次警告着，“只要刮到一点，亲爱的Stark就不会那么好受了...不过，如果你想要考验我，要知道。如果你不听话，让他的身体来代替你的，对我来说并不是什么难事。”

那个影子发出了愉悦的沙哑笑声，温柔地抚摸了他的头发近半分钟的时间。而Stephen很清楚这背后的意味。

他能感觉到其中‘好孩子’的意思，而他讨厌这个。他讨厌当那个影子提到Tony的时候胸口的慌张，他也讨厌他一想到Tony的手紧抓住他的头发，疯狂地操他的嘴就紧张到不行。

他很难一直保持着嘴巴张开的样子，他下巴上的肌肉在那个影子深插的压力下抽搐着颤抖着。就算是个玩笑，他也不确定那个人，它会对Tony做什么。

他会比Stephen更强烈地反抗那样的攻击吗？而就算它不会伤害Stark，Stark又会再看他一眼吗？有一个和自己长着同一张脸的人这样侮辱他...

他的脑袋里充斥着各种胡思乱想，一部分惊慌，还有一部分想象。

他闭上眼睛抵抗压力，他已经完全脱离了控制。他甚至没有在另一个人顶进他的嘴里时用手扶着地板支撑自己。

影子的大拇指蹭着他的脸颊，抹去法师眼角滴落的泪水。它的手继续轻抚着，抓紧了Stephen的后脑勺，无情地操进他的嘴里，享受着它每一次挺进臀部都能引来的法师痛苦的呻吟声。

当愉悦开始在它的阴茎里堆砌时，它从喉咙里发出轻嘶。

“你有一张不错的嘴，医生。”它吐出一口气，让Stephen能在他嘴里感觉到它。“用来说一些愚蠢的东西事情对你来说太可惜了。”

它就快要到了，就快到了，那个暴君咬着嘴唇紧闭上眼继续。

Stephen尝到了嘴里前列腺液的味道。他发出可怜的呻吟，被迫咽下那些流进喉咙的东西。

他的心跳声在耳边轰然作响，而他的阴茎痛苦地勃起着，在绷紧的束缚下跳动。他只希望现在情况已经足够火热能够把他推过顶点，但他还是没有射。

那个阴影已经把它自己逼到快要爆发的地步，但它仍然需要靠自己来推向高潮。

在它感觉到快要到达释放的时候，它停了下来，从法师的嘴里抽出来。一丝粘稠的唾液连接在Stephen的嘴和那个人的阴茎上。

Stephen断断续续地喘着气，弓起腰咳嗽。那个影子仍然抓着他的头发，允许他向前微倾调整呼吸。

那一串唾液顺着他的嘴唇往下滴。他现在满身是汗，头发凌乱，身体也因为虐待而青紫湿润。

只是一会的时间，Stephen就发现他自己仰面倒在地上。而这一次他无助地看着另一个人俯下身跨坐在他身上。

那个人压得他喘不过气来。

它的手开始抓着自己的沾满唾液的阴茎在Stephen的身上磨蹭。呻吟从影子嘴里溢出。另一只手抓住了Stephen自己的被忽视的硬挺。

“我想射在你嘴里，看着你被我的精液塞满，但我更想玷污你那张漂亮的脸。”他用沙哑的声音低声笑着。

Stephen的情欲被强行终止，而那个人就算是这样一个再普通不过的动作都能让他兴奋，重新勃起。

他在那个影子面前可怜地小声呜咽着，而另一个人却乐在其中。它抚摸着自己，变得更硬，它的臀部在高潮到来前不断发力。

那个影子在Stephen身上释放了自己。一串串滚烫的乳白色种子喷洒在他脸上和下巴上，粘稠地滴落在他的胸膛上。

他从来没有遇到过这样对待他，完全控制他的人。他一向是那个把握主权的人，控制着别人。而现在他完全失去控制权了。他没有任何力气，没有任何控制，甚至没有一丝反抗的欲望。

他敢承认这样放弃控制，而让别人来完全支配他，是一件让他兴奋的事情吗？

他半闭着眼睛颤抖着，乳白色的液体顺着他的脸往下滑，在他的胡子上留下痕迹。同样他感觉到那东西滴落在暴露在圣所寒冷空气中的胸膛上。

他已经被彻底地玷污了，他失魂落魄地躺在地上不断颤抖抽噎着，胡言乱语地恳求着释放。

“求你了...我想要...”Stephen几乎已经失去了语言的组织能力，高傲与他身体里的感觉斗争着。

他像是一具坏掉的空壳。

“你想要什么？”那个影子从上方嘲讽地问道。

“帮我做完...”他羞耻地说着，闭着眼睛拒绝看向那个影子的眼睛。他的大腿在不断颤抖着。

“我们需要先清理一下。”它抓住Stephen的头，让他向自己倾斜，它把自己的阴茎按向Stephen的嘴唇上，“很好，开始吧。“Stephen因为这个要求呻吟了一下，但他还是遵守了。

他犹豫了一下，然后试探地伸出舌头舔着那光滑的表面，舔掉那上面带着咸味的分泌物，吮吸着影子仍然敏感的阴茎顶端。

他舔掉了那些凉掉的精液，重新粗糙起来的舌头摩擦着温暖的布满血管的外表。

多么羞耻...但他已经逐渐适应了他的角色。

他把整个吞下，咽下剩下的精液。他不得不闭上眼睛让一串靠近他眼睛的精液划过眼睑。

“够了。”影子离开了他，它靠着他坐在地板上，靠着墙支撑着，吧Stephen拖到他的膝盖处。  
那个影子重新从背后伸出手臂环绕着Stephen然后抓住了他仍然跳动的阴茎，他发出一声呻吟。那个人的手仍然因为才撸动发泄过而光滑，他的大腿间被抹上精液和唾液，渗进他股间的区域里。

那个人的动作很粗暴，很少注意着他的阴茎，而是更多的集中在逗弄他紧绷的臀部肌肉和。手指在它临时的润滑下轻松滑进后穴里。

Stephen坐在那里任凭对方摆布。它的手指每戳刺一次，他就发出一声可怜的呻吟。

“再重一点...”Stephen喘着气说道，让他的头重新靠在影子的肩膀上。他不能让自己去看来镜子里的自己，他简直是场灾难。

“求我。”它命令道。

“...求你。”Stephen沙哑地说着。Stephens呻吟一声，绷紧了身体。他坐在他自己的影子，一个性侵犯者怀里，而他在经历了那样彻底的虐待之后还在乞求更多。

他变成什么样了？

他感觉到火热的嘴唇重新贴在他的脖子上，就在之前的那个位置留下刺痛的感觉。他只能猜出那里多了一个印记，他呻吟一声，肌肉重新绷紧，而这也让他更兴奋起来。

他戳刺的速度很好，足以深入到刺激他的前列腺。他呻吟着，下身抽搐着要达到高潮。他哭喊着，就要到了...

那个影子发出了阴险的笑声离开了他的身体。

“把我的手弄脏实在是在贬低我，但我是一个守信的人。”热气喷洒在Stephen的耳朵里，医生几乎要为这样近的距离叫出来。

“但别担心，我已经把你像礼物一样绑起来了，救援很快就会来了。”

操。

他睁开眼睛看向他的分身，那个人俯下身在他的前额留下一个轻柔的恶心的亲吻，然后远离了至尊法师往镜子里走去。

他把Stephen弄得一团糟留在地板上，自己走回那面镜子里。他转过身来对Stephen说最后一件事，让Stephen难以置信地抬头看他。

“现在乖一点，我已经发消息给某个人来救你了。”他听起来该死地得意，而Stephen太虚弱了，他现在什么也做不到，混乱不堪动弹不得但依然坚挺着。在这种情况下被别人找到并不是一个好主意。

他听见急促而沉重的脚步从大厅接近，那个分身走回那个镜子里，朝他眨了眨眼睛。

“医生？”

该死。

那不是某个人，那绝对是该死的Tony Stark，他的声音听起来却莫名的担忧。

“Stark，快滚进来！”他的分身大喊了一句，而房间的门把手在同一时间被拧开。

他的声音微小沙哑，“等等！”但那已经太迟了。钢铁侠已经冲进了门，举着他已经准备好的斥力炮，扫视着房间里任何一丝威胁。

他从来没有像这样感激这个棕发男人戴着他的头盔，这样他就不用看见男人的表情。

然而这并没有帮他从Tony的声音里解脱出来。

“...我并不觉得这是一种紧急情况，医生。”面罩打开，露出Tony脸上难以辨认的表情。“我的意思是，不管是什么我都没意见，但你可以先问问。我以为你陷入麻烦了或者...”

“Stark，这不是我自己做的。”他的声音听起来糟糕极了，他花了好些力气才说得足够让对方听见自己的声音。但除此之外他还能解释什么呢？

“我的意思是，我的确做了，但这不是...”

他并不清楚Tony是不是真的在听他说话，因为他的眼睛似乎在不停扫视着自己。当Stephen停下来的时候，那双融化的巧克力眼眸带着某种能深深地烙印进胸腔的贪婪盯着他，让他腿间那个不听话的东西抽动了两下。

“别、别这么看着我，帮我解开这个，该死的！”一会之后，Stark的表情变得平和下来，然后他耸了耸肩。

“你至少应该说一声请。”

等Stephen被放开的一瞬间，他就用他的手掐死那个混蛋。

“...请。”他咬紧牙关说道。Tony朝他走近了些，环抱着手臂上下扫视被束缚住的法师，然后揶揄地笑了一下。

“对，但你能不用要杀人的语气再说一遍吗，医生？你的手现在对我来说要更安全些。”

“Stark！”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen仍然深受那次遭遇的影响，考虑到复仇者大厦的安全系数更高一些，他选择临时居住在那里。这并不能阻止另一个自己，于是他这一次把视线投向了另一些不同的东西。

自从圣所那件事情发生之后，一切都变得模糊不清。就像家里被小偷破门而入，财产被夺走了一样，Stephen不再觉得圣所安全了。

感谢Tony Stark的慷慨解囊，让他得以在复仇者大厦里获得一个临时的居住点。他不想承认自己很害怕，不想承认自己仍然因为那一次的事件震惊，不想承认自己还能感觉到那个影子在自己全身上下都留下的痕迹。

他仍能清楚地记得Stark那种如饥似渴地打量他的身体的眼神，也记得他是如何被亵渎，然后像是画廊里的展品一样被陈列出来。

这激起了Stephen心里某种他还没准备好的原始冲动。当他想起钢铁侠像是看着一块肉一样看着他的身体时的眼神时，他甚至无法直视Tony的眼睛。

这曾是Stephen想要的，但相反的，这件事与他整个的信仰背道而驰。

事情本不该如此。

他甚至无法让自己相信Tony会对这样的他感兴趣，尤其是在这样的事情发生之后。这太耻辱，太丢脸了，他每次看见Tony，都会让他一遍又一遍地重现那件事。

他甚至想要把自己关在一个没有镜子的私人空间里，只有当其他复仇者就近在身边的时候，他才敢靠近那些镜子。

他很久之前就把圣所里的镜子全都打碎，即便如此，他仍然感觉不到安全感。Stephen也很少和Tony说话，他搬来之后独来独往，以任何必要的手段来远离这个充满魅力的工程师。

他还有他需要解决的事情。

今天距离那件事发生已经过去了整整一周的时间，而Stephen终于打破了他的认知蛹。他走去车间看看Tony现在是否在那里。

然而他并不在。

接着他往工程师的房间走去想要找出对方。他轻轻地敲了敲面前半敞开的房门，然后走了进去。

“斯塔克？”Stephen走进去望向四周。“嘿，Friday，你知道我去哪里能够找到To------”

一只手捂住了他的嘴，他的手臂被迅速压制在身后。Stephen挣扎起来，心脏快要跳到嗓子眼里，他惊慌地张大眼睛。同样的，Stephen的斗篷也尝试着去攻击那个人，但它被紧紧地压在Stephen的背上。

别再来了！

“我不会像上次那样对你做什么的Stephen，给我冷静点，我只是来这里谈谈。”那个人冷漠地说着，但那个影子却丝毫没有放开对他的控制。而斗篷还在不断地攻击那个人想要挣脱。

Stephen咆哮着，当然他一直努力设法避开基地中央那块该死的镜子。

他怎么能让他自己不断蒙羞？

那个影子松开了捂住Stephen嘴的那只手，他试图转过身，去看看那个影子。他感觉到影子摸到他的皮腰带然后扯住，很快影子停下了动作。

“我和你没什么好说的，混蛋。让我走。”

“那太好了，因为你并不是我想找的那个人”那个影子的语气里充满了兴味。Stephen意识到这些言语里的暗示，他睁大了眼睛。

是Stark。

这是它到这里来唯一剩下的一个原因。

“实际上，如果你能乖乖闭嘴，让我完成我的事情。这对我们两个都有好处。”

“只要你敢动他一根手指——”

“嗒~！”

那个人打开了镜面空间的入口，然后迅速把Stephen从那个断开的入口处丢进去。他像是米袋一样摔在地上，斗篷迅速地从他肩膀上下来冲向镜面空间的出口，那道门却关上了。

影子用沙哑的声音笑着。

他看不见Stephen，但他知道法师能非常清楚地听见、看见他。

“你现在拥有一个绝妙节目的前排座位，所以别担心。我是一个守信用的人Stephen，而你应该知道这一点-我保证绝对不会伤到Stark。”

Stephen想要找出他的悬戒来打开一扇门离开这里，但它不见了。

那个人抢走了他的悬戒，混蛋。他现在该怎么从这个该死的地方出去。

说到就到。

“发生什么了？Friday提醒我说这里有一场混战。”Tony正好站在门前看向Stephen。因为才刚刚从外面跑过来，他还喘着粗气。他做出一副防守的姿态，寻找着房间里任何的异常。

 

 

“Steph，你在我的房间里做什么？”Tony在认定一切都没问题之后冷静下来，他走进去看向四周。有些东西感觉不太对劲，但他刚才就被吓到了，以为这里有什么实质上的威胁，所以这也可能只是他焦虑和肾上腺素的耦合作用。

“Tony！我正在找你来着。”Stephen说着，慢慢向那个矮一些的男人走过去。“我正想感谢你之前的慷慨。”Tony注意到Stephen的声音听起来有些不对劲。从某种程度上讲，他听起来有些过于自信了些。

而那根本说不通。

自从他最后一次见到并且和Stephen说话之后，这个法师就像个隐士一样。他们之间任何的交流互动都被法师含糊简短地打断。每次在Stephen慌张走掉之前，他们的问候语都不会多于一个单词。或者有些时候Tony足够幸运的话，能听见几个单词连在一起的含糊嘟囔。

而现在Stephen毫无躲闪地和他交流着，他的声音听起来有些怪异，更不用说他的眼神几乎是令人不安的坚定。

Tony在那种猫一样的注视下有些迷糊，而在Stephen靠得更近的时候他因为期待有些僵硬。

“作为报答，Stark，我能为你做些什么吗？”Stephen的声音平静，他缓慢地走近Tony，立在他身前。

Tony咽了咽口水，

“我认为那些穿着闪亮盔甲的骑士应该得到可爱的少女亲吻脸颊的奖励。”Tony开着玩笑。他真的是在开玩笑，但不管怎么样之后发生的事情都会是值得期待的。

“我可以给你一个更好的....”那个影子的眼睛一动不动，半眯着看向那双融化的巧克力色眼睛。

Stephen在Tony发现之前便紧握住他的一只手，用一只手臂环住他的腰然后将他们的身体拉紧贴在一起。

呃...什么？

Tony的另一只手抬起来放在Stephen的胸膛上，但并没有要推开的意思。他回过头看了看腰上的手，再次抬起头重新看向Stephen。

快掐我，我一定是在做梦。这是绝不可能发生的。

Stark的想法有些胡乱，似乎是他最疯狂的一个梦成为了现实。去他妈的梦境吧，他从泰坦之战后就一直等待着这一刻。

“就在这里...”Tony偏了偏头露出他的侧颊，准备接受一个亲吻，

法师俯下身，把Tony的身体拉得更紧，亲吻向他的脖颈。

“呃...嘿，Stephen？我想你搞错了伙计。”当对方凑近他的脖子时，Tony勉强挤出几声慌乱的笑。柔软温热的嘴唇贴上他的喉结，Tony发出了一声惊慌的叫声，他感觉到腿间挤进一个膝盖。接着他带着瞬间的惊慌倒在了床上，被Stephen按在身下。

“Steph？”

那个更高一些的男人停顿了两秒。

“只要，闭嘴Stark，然后好好享受。”

Tony不管不顾地抗拒着Stephen的命令。尽管他很想要这个，但他知道这是错的，并且尽力抗拒着这样的感觉。  
   
***  
 

Stephen从他的“监狱”里看到眼前发生的这一切，真个人都因为惊慌而僵硬。他的脸颊因为尴尬和愤怒涨得通红。他几乎被担忧和羞愧淹没。那个他一直渴望的男人就在那里，被自己的影子抓住。

那个该死的混蛋！他难道以为他在这里是做什么游戏吗？！

Stephen气的浑身发抖，他需要找到一个离开这里的方法。

斗篷回到Stephen身边，它搭在他的肩膀上紧紧裹住，试图让这个心烦意乱的法师冷静下来。  
 

 

“除非你想做完，你会更应该停下...”Tony有些紧张地说着，然后紧接在Stephen的手掌粗暴地抓住Tony腿间的凸起时尖叫喘息。“呃啊！小心些！”

“停下？”

“闭嘴。”

他向下咬住Tony的脖子让他安静下来，工程师把他的腿缠在男人的腰上。这样他就能让自己挂在那个人身上。

“小心点Stephen！”他重新叫了一声，但很明显他的语气里没有任何挑衅。

法师稍稍起身，向上和Tony的脸齐平，然后他把鼻梁贴在Tony的前额上享受了一会两人之间可以说是甜蜜的氛围之后退开了些。

Tony在一瞬间以为自己住在了天堂里。

Stephen的手正忙着脱掉Tony的衬衫和裤子。他熟练地把紧身的氨纶布料推过Tony的反应堆，将它从Tony的头顶和手臂间扯掉。他的手指胡乱地把裤子上的扣子解开，再用力扯下工程师的裤子。

与此同时，Tony正埋在他的脖子里喘息，完全彻底地陶醉在这一刻。Stephen完全可以一个人完成这些事情，让他只需要享受一切。这就是他想要的一切，他需要的一切，他每天晚上都在渴望的一切。

他疯狂想要拥有这个人，这个人的一切。

但他仍然觉得有什么不对劲，该死的直觉。

“好了，停一下，我们需要搞清楚一些事情...”法师压在他身上，居高临下，有些不耐地看着他。

“什么事还没有搞清楚？”一根手指从Tony的胸口划过，不徐不疾地敲击着电弧反应堆。

“这件事，我们，这些都棒得令人难以置信...”Tony困惑地朝他皱起眉。“我是说，我爱死这个了，但是...这看起来根本不像是现实里会有的事情。”Tony的手指搭在Stephen的大腿上，慵懒地轻柔地抚摸着。

“你昨天甚至不敢直视我的眼睛，只会红着脸然后大步走开。但今天，现在，你又在我身上。你究竟在想什么？”工程师询问着，他只是想弄清楚。

“我需要你，Tony，就是这么简单。你根本无法想象我有多渴望你的触碰。”他轻轻叹息，眼睛紧盯着Tony，他把额头抵住Tony的额头。工程师高兴的接受了这样的感情，然后轻轻用鼻子蹭了蹭对方的鼻子。

“我的意思是，天啊，如果这就是你想要的。我也想要这个，渴望这个，远超于你的想象Stephen。”他呼出一口气，手臂环上法师的脖子。他接受了这个回答（尽管这并不能完全让他信服），然后贴身上对方的嘴唇，把两个人的脸贴紧，热情地亲吻起来。

就在他们亲吻的间隙，Tony停下来喘息着提出要求；“把衣服脱掉。”

他扯着法师的腰带，想要找到暗扣或是别的什么扣子来解开这个，但他什么也没有找到。

Stephen打了个响指脱掉了长裤，让全身上下只剩下一条内裤。法师用一个响吻结束了这个绵长的亲吻。

“我把剩下的都交给你了。”他说着，重新贴上Tony的嘴唇。

天啊，太棒了。

Tony在亲吻中轻声呻吟着把法师的内裤滑到他的膝盖上。他感觉到炽热的身体贴在他身上色情地蹭着他。

Tony伸手向下，握住他的下身，用柔软但还在不断变硬的坚挺磨蹭着自己的下身。他的手被扣在头顶，Stephen伸手穿过他的内裤布料将他的阴茎握在手上。Tony喘息着，胡乱地和更高一些的男人接吻。

“操，我现在就想要你。”Tony哑着嗓子低声说着，他用手臂把Stephen翻过去让他背面朝上，把另一只手垫在对方的身下。

他看起来有些困惑。

“传教士*还是后入*。”

尽管出现了逆转，但他还是乐意于纵情享受。Stephen在他底下翻过来，然后向前爬了些让他那该死的漂亮的屁股朝上翘起。

Tony叹息了一声，是的，就是这样。

“等一下*。”他笨拙地伸手从他的抽屉里抓出一瓶润滑剂和一盒安全套。

“别用安全套。”法师睁开眼睛抗议。

“这绝对是我想听到的宝贝儿。”他回到Stephen身后，双手扶住对方的腰。他把几个枕头垫在对方的屁股下，让Stephen的屁股抬得更高方便进入。

Tony挤了一些保温润滑剂*在手上，然后在手上揉搓。

他的一只手伸进枕头抓住医生的阴茎，另一只手缓慢向下，抓住他柔软温热的臀部肌肉，这让底下的男人发出一声愉快的呻吟。

Tony的胸口起伏了一下，操这太辣了。

Stephen放松了臀部肌肉，让他的手指能够伸进体内，让他缓慢地一点一点深入指节研磨进出。在柔软，湿滑，紧致的甬道里摸索。

男人趴在床上，唾液因为快感滑下嘴角。

“再用力一点。”他呻吟着闭上眼睛，Tony极其兴奋地照做。

他的手充满爱意地上下撸动Stephen的阴茎，与此同时，他把手指更用力地挤进对方的身体，直到最后一个关节都探进去。

他把更多的注意力集中在他不断加速的在对方后穴里抽送的手上，狠狠捅进一个指节又抽出来。每一次抽送他都能得到身下的男人从喉咙里发出的鼓励性的性感呻吟。

Tony只是欣赏着眼前的景色，看着Stephen全然放松和愉悦的样子就能让他硬得不可思议。这个人看起来就像是一个天使，他该死的美丽。

就是这样。

他再也无法忍受了，他想要进入对方，去感受他，让他坠入尘世，把他弄得一团糟。

Tony把剩下的润滑剂都倒在他的阴茎上，胡乱撸动两下，然后直起身子，开始顶入对方的身体。

他喘息着骂起脏话，被Stephen该死的紧致打乱了呼吸，对方越挣扎，他就越发用力地顶得更深。另一个人从喉咙里发出粗喘，眼睛快要翻到头顶上去。

“就是这样…”他发出嘶哑的声音，手指抓紧对方的臀肉，然后把自己塞进法师的身体里，直到囊袋触及法师柔软的臀肉。

Tony几乎都要融化进法师的身体里，而他甚至都还没有开始动。

他缓慢地整个刺入再退出，每一次都猛地抽出再重新进入。而每一次退出之前影子都能听到来自Tony的稳定呼气声。

Tony闭上眼睛，他沉迷于此。

“爽吗？我至少是这样…”医生呻吟着。

“哈啊…”Tony张大嘴巴喘息，含糊地回应着。

他只想要留在这里，享受这一刻，享受和Stephen在一起的完美的时光。  
   
***  
 

Stephen简直不敢相信他看到的东西。在他看着这一切时，他的心都快要从胸口跳出来，但他的视线根本无法从那一幕上挪开。Tony，他的Tony正在操另一个他。

Stephen的情绪里有着嫉妒，有着愤怒，也有痛苦。他抓紧了胸口的衣服，在他意识到那个影子做的事情究竟有多残忍时，他的胸口撕裂般地疼痛着。

Tony…

他看起来那么平和，那么快乐，和那个…看起来和自己一模一样的人在一起那么快乐。他会被永远困在这个镜面空间里，就只是看着这一切一次又一次发生吗？这就是他所有的生活了吗？触手可及却有遥不可及？

至少Tony很安全。

而且他也很幸福...

那个怪物遵守了他的承诺。  
   
***  
 

Tony重新进入他的身体，以稳定的速度向里顶进。

操，就是这样！

Stephen肚子朝下趴在床上，他的手放在面前稳住身体，撑在枕头上。他的腹部在屁股下的枕头和床垫上弹来弹去。

Tony深吸了一口气，他想要加速。

他向前倾斜，睁开眼睛，让他的手顺着影子的大腿抚摸，他看着身下美丽的身体，Stephen轮廓分明的肩膀，他漂亮的头发和鬓角完美的灰发延伸到脑后，还有他的手...

Tony眯起眼睛。

好…吧，该死的，Stephen那些伤疤去哪里了？

它们不在他手上。

Tony停下抽送的动作。

“嘿嘿…嘿，先停下来。”他眯着眼睛。

“为什么停下来？”那个人呻吟着埋进被子里。

“...所以你他妈到底是谁？”Tony困惑地眯眼。

这对Tony是一个停下来的好时机，那个影子僵硬了一瞬，睁开眼睛局促不安地盯着他。

“操，你真的要在操我的屁股的时候问这个问题吗？”他很快反应过来，不断扭动着腰想让Tony继续。

他刚才真的很开心。

“我们可以继续悠闲地做爱，一边谈论这个，我完全没有任何问题。但我想知道，你到底是谁。还有你对我的法师究竟做了什么。”Tony皱着眉毛，他从对方的身体里退出来，一边说着，一边更用力地顶撞进去。

“我们真的要现在说这个吗？就不能等一下？！”‘Stephen’声音破碎地叫着。“你那珍贵的至尊法师很好我向你保证，他就在不远的地方。”

Tony一想到这个就有些胸口发胀。

“Loki？”

“操，我不是。”

“那你是...”

“我就是Stephen，但不是你说的那个。我以后会告诉你的。只要…先操我，先把这个做完。别停下来搞砸一切。“影子几乎要靠近高超的边缘，他声音嘶哑，只想要快些完成他们之间的性爱。

Tony不知道他自己对此有何感触。他现在硬的发疼，而且正在操一个和Stephen长得很像的人，或者说就是Stephen。但他的那个Stephen去哪里了？

“向我保证他很安全。”

“他现在很好。”

*** 

 

Stephen在看见Tony认出那个人的伪装时重新振作起来，他几乎成为了自己卑劣思想的俘虏。

维山蒂在上，Tony认出那个人不是他，他感觉到自己重新被幸福环绕。当他听见Tony对他的失踪有多关心时，他的胸口重新饱胀起来。

就算Tony正在与那个人做爱，但他依然担心着Stephen的下落与安全，这样的事情比他想象的更能让他感动。

Tony的确是关心他的，以Tony自己的奇怪方式。

优先级别被他调换了顺序，就算工程师还深埋在那个和自己几乎一模一样的人的身体里，但自己仍是对方在第一时间就想起的人。

“Tony...”  
   
***  
 

Tony试图不让自己的想法打扰到他，他仍然享受于和这个Stephen的复制版本做爱。他听起来，闻起来，看起来和Stephen几乎没什么两样。所以在他的脑海里他可以仍然想象什么事情都没有发生，这里仍是那个完美世界——这就是他的Stephen。

他大声呻吟着加快速度，狠狠地撞击在影子的臀部。

“操！我不行了呃啊！”Tony叫喊起来，他的肌肉在一瞬间绷紧，从喉咙里发出呻吟然后射进了‘Stephen’的身体里。

“继续，完成它。”他身下的人呻吟着，Tony从喉咙里喘息着伏在他的背上，他用手快速地上下撸动对方的下身，一只手环过他的腰，轻柔地低喘着亲吻他的肩膀。

他感觉到影子射在了他的手上，粘稠温热的精液射在他手上，把他的手变成黏黏糊糊乱糟糟的一片。

影子没有说话，整个人软成一滩喘息。Tony在他身后蜷缩起来，将他抱紧。

“现在如果你是真的，那就太美好了。”Tony埋在他肩膀里嘟囔着，用脸颊蹭着他的后颈。他现在满足于暂时和这个冒牌货待在一起。

“我确确实实是真的，”他低声含糊地回应。“只是不是来自这个现实…”他到这里来只是为了性，这...这很好。

“我非常希望你就是。”Tony断断续续地说着。

“别告诉别人，Stark，”‘Stephen’冷冷地回应，试图享受这样的氛围。

“…你觉得我和他有机会吗？”

“操，我不知道，现在闭嘴。原本在性爱之后会有一段安静的拥抱，而你完全毁了它。”

Tony叹了口气，他停下来的手抬起把影子环抱住，让对方被他胸口冰冷的反应堆吓了一跳僵住。但他很快又在Tony犹如天堂的怀抱里放松下来。

Tony闭上眼睛，靠在另一个人身上。

这实在是很棒。

如果…

“嘿，你觉得...”

“我并不是你的心理治疗师，Stark。”

“当然，人人都这么说...”Tony嘟囔了一句。

影子恼怒地叹了口气，从Tony考拉一样的怀抱里挣脱出来然后站起身。他用了一个简单的咒语清理干净身体残留的体液，套上自己的衣服。而Tony怀抱里的东西从法师变成了几个枕头。

“这个咒语很有趣。”影子转过身想要离开，Tony一下子从床上弹起抓住了他的手。

“等一下，Stephen——我的Stephen——他到哪里去了？”Tony的眼睛看向角落。

“哦对了。”他把Stephen的悬戒丢在地板上发出沉重的响声，一道琥珀色的通道被编织出来。”

“保重～！”

Tony看向那道门，Stephen就在门的那边。

Strange想也没想，迅速在那道门关闭之前走了出来，他转身想找那个影子，但对方已经走了。

“Stephen？”Tony歪过头看他。

他浑身赤裸地站在那里，Strange只是看了一眼就迅速转过目光。

天啊，那里本来有个桌子的。

“天，为了上帝，把...把你的衣服穿上Stark！”他结结巴巴地说着，拒绝转过头去看Tony的方向，更别说什么对视。

“好吧，我需要一个解释。”Tony要求道，“现在就要。”

“在你把自己清理干净穿上衣服之前，我是绝对不会给你讲这件该死的事情的。”Stephen抓着他的斗篷然后立马丢向Stark的那个方向，但他仍然拒绝把视线停留在Tony的身上。

这种感觉才对。

要他看着自己操那个影子对他来说已经足够糟糕了。现在自己浑身赤裸地站在他面前，身上满是两个人留下的体液，还打算事不关己地和他交谈。

“好吧…但你愿意和我一起吗？”

Stephen难以置信地转过来看他，他现在只穿着斗篷，它用柔软的面料给了他一个拥抱，然后轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊脸颊来表示它看见Tony安然无恙的宽慰。

“不用了，让...让我想想！”Stephen再次结巴起来。

“淋浴间是个思考的好地方，我常常在那里获得很多灵感。”Tony意有所指地笑了笑，Stephen现在正在慌乱地想一个借口。

Tony 耸耸肩朝浴室走去。

“等一下，Tony...”

“嗯？”

Stephen局促不安地看向工程师的眼睛，他的脸颊绯红，但他仍然坚持着和Tony的视线相对。

“你是...”他说道，“你是怎么知道那个人不是我的？”他的声音一点一点变低。

“哦，很简单！”他咧开嘴角，“你的伤疤...”他指了指Stephen的手。“那个人没有。”Tony简单地陈诉。“而且，他没有你这么...结结巴巴。我完全想不到你会有那么主动。”

Stephen皱起眉毛。

“那你为什么还和他上床？”

Tony沉思了一会。这对他来说是个好问题。

“你知道那些喜欢名牌的人最后不得不去买盗版货，都是因为他们买不起正版对吧。这就是了。”他继续说道，朝Strange轻轻微笑。

Stephen思考着Tony的话，他缓缓地点了点头。

天，他真的需要思考这个吗...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：Hi！很抱歉第二章拖了很久才发。在这里谢谢我的Beta小姐。也谢谢各位的支持。如果喜欢可以点点小红心！


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斯蒂芬和托尼最终敲定了关于发生了的事情的细节。

在洗了个热水并在热水下思考了许久之后，托尼穿上一身印有复仇者徽章的便服（哦，那太俗气了），他在浴室里呆了快四十五分钟，他花这么长时间的唯一原因就是，他陷入了对于最近发生的，与某个医生有关的事情的各种各样的想法。

他在床边坐下来，看向仍在他房间里的斯蒂芬，后者正盯着那面他的影子用来进入房间的镜子。

斯蒂芬在工程师面前转过身向他点点头，但他仍然保持着避免与自己有任何目光接触，并且看起来对周围有些局促不安。

“好吧，我有一些问题想要知道答案。”托尼开口，他把手放在膝盖上，身体向前倾斜看向面前穿得整整齐齐的法师。

斯蒂芬停下他正在做的事情，转过头来，让斗篷暂时挡住那面令人讨厌的镜子。

“好吧，请问。”他看起来有些局促，并不想现在在这里解决问题，但他知道这是他必须做的。

“很好，首先…这他妈到底怎么回事！”斯蒂芬眯起眼睛，无辜地看了他一眼。

“你需要问得比这个再具体一点，斯塔克。”

“好吧，首先，在那一场灾难中，你到底在哪里看到了一切？...如果那个人不是你，那他到底是谁？还有他是从哪里来的？！”托尼有太多的问题，但他并没有那么多耐心。

“‘哪里’也是我一直在想办法弄明白的，托尼。”斯蒂芬面向镜子。“据我所知，他似乎通过另一种方式来与我们的现实世界相连接。”托尼脸上的困惑非常明显。

“他说他就是你。”

“在我的假设里，这当然说得通。”斯蒂芬平静地看着他回答道。

“所以他来自另一个现实。只是为了和我做爱？”托尼正在试图理解这一点。

“我不认为…”斯蒂芬吃了一惊，但当他看到托尼的表情时他皱起了眉毛。

“伙计，如果这真是他要做的，如果你从这个…”

“托尼。”斯蒂芬警告地说着。

”好吧，不管怎么样，他走之后你是从哪里跳出来的？看起来就像是你从我的房间里进来的。“

“镜面空间，那是一个独立的维度，看起来就像是我们的维度一样，一个空无实物的现实世界，我们在那里做的任何事情都不会影响到真实的世界。我来找你的时候，他把我困在里面了。”斯蒂芬开口说道，“…他通过你的镜子，拿走了我的悬戒，这样我就逃不了了，只能被困在里面。”他开始焦虑起来，想着他在那里的感受，以及他看见的一切。

托尼理解地点了点头。

“所以你看到之后的所有事情了？”工程师问道，意识到斯蒂芬在这段时间里一直都在看着他。

“啊是的，我看到了一切。”斯蒂芬回应道。托尼的笑容有些紧张，但法师看见他的笑容很快消失了。

托尼对于被观看并没有什么意见，他对此并不羞涩。不过他的确有些难为情，因为他说了那么多有关斯蒂芬的私事——不管怎样，他的确想让斯蒂芬知道这些事情，但不是用这样的表达方式。

他会更倾向于当面告诉斯蒂芬这些非常隐秘的细节。

“所有事情…”斯蒂芬慢慢地说着，有些恼火托尼又一次重复他那不愉快的经历。

“我不知道你是怎么和他…一起睡觉的。”斯蒂芬有些尖锐地陈述。

“很简单，他问了我，我说了好，这在当时看起来就像是个好主意。”

“托尼，和你睡过的那个东西，是个怪物。”斯蒂芬说道，“而你在中间的时候就知道得很清楚那不是我。”

托尼伸出一根手指插嘴。

“斯蒂芬，那个‘怪物’到底是什么？因为我并不记得他对我做了什么不人道或是邪恶的事情。”这听起来有些像愚蠢的争辩，但托尼对此非常认真。

他并不觉得有什么问题。

“你看见他把我困住的那个状态了！你看见了那些痕迹和淤青，千万别假装你没有看见！我几乎一天半的时间说不出话来！在那之后他又把我困住，我只能看着他和你…”

斯蒂芬的声音渐渐低下来，他沉浸在他自己的情绪中，喉咙里像是堵了什么东西。在他镇静下来之后，他才重新开口：”我以为他会伤害你，而那就像是我伤害了你…我以为他会杀了你。“

斯蒂芬把手放在一起痛苦地颤抖着…比平时在他身边看起来更加剧烈。

托尼花了些时间来理解这些句子，斯蒂芬真的很关心他吗？

“但他并没有伤害我，看见了吗？我很好。”托尼有些得意地强调着。斯蒂芬向他递过去一个怀疑的眼神，就像有些忧心忡忡的家长对他们的孩子那样，对他说‘你根本就不明白’。

“托尼——我不是！而且你之前在操那个伤害我的男人的时候非常关心他！所以我并不能确定你现在的脑子里究竟在想什么…”他慢慢沉默下来，而且医生的脸上闪过一阵冰冷的神色。

托尼皱了皱眉毛。

“为什么这件事影响你这么大？严格意义上来说，斯特兰奇，我是在和你上床。”他开始说道，试图用自己的方法来让法师放松下来。“而且——我实际上非常享受这个。”他接着说，好像这样会让事情变得更好。

“那么除了生理上的满足之外，你还想从我这里得到什么呢？”斯蒂芬看向他的眼睛，明显地颤抖着，托尼很清楚地意识到对方正处于崩溃的边缘。

托尼深吸了一口气，他并没有预料到他们会谈论这个问题。但他们正在谈论这个，把他们所有的肮脏的想法曝光。

“…你真的觉得这就是我想从你身上得到的？就只是…性？就好像所有人都以为我的裤子上还有另一个开口方便让我上床？”托尼发出一声恼怒的叹息，用手抹了一把脸然后捏住鼻梁。

“如果我想要的只有性的话，我为什么不把那个人留下，只是为了好玩。”他表白道，那辆象征意义上的火车已经离开了车站，而现在已经没有办法停下来了。

“我想要一些真实的东西，一个可以拥抱的人，早上和他一起醒来，每天晚上和他交换一个晚安吻。”他停顿了一下，偏头把手放在脖子后面。“特别是拥抱，那家伙太粗糙了。而且他似乎并不喜欢当一个倾听者，更别说他不是那种喜欢在床上闲聊的人了。”

这让斯蒂芬的脸上出现一丝笑容。

他打断了眼神交流，小声地说着，就像是对自己即将承认的事实而尴尬：“…我喜欢这样。”他的目光有些害羞地落在地板上。

“哧，白痴！所有人都喜欢这些东西——但前提是人们之间有感情上的链接。就像是我说的那样，我并不想要抱着一个真人大小的你的复制品。”这比他想象的要简单地多。“我想要‘真正的那一个’。”

就是这样。

托尼并不确定这是个好时机，但他已经越过了界限，而现在没有任何回头的机会了，他张开双臂，用手指示意斯蒂芬过来。

斯蒂芬似乎是对自己的动作没那么确定，他在原地犹豫着，目光在托尼张开的双手之间来回闪烁。

“过来。”托尼翻了个白眼，很显然他需要把自己的意图说得更清楚些。

斯蒂芬继续犹豫了一下，然后慢慢向前走了几步，在托尼身边坐下来。

“你真的要逼我来做这个事吗？”托尼叹了口气，双臂环过斯蒂芬的腹部，法师一下子被拉着坐在他的膝盖上，他吓了一跳。

他让斯蒂芬的背紧贴住他的胸膛，把自己的下巴放在对方的肩膀上。

“…你什么时候才会不原谅我呢？”他说着，深吸了一口斯蒂芬的气息。

斯蒂芬现在完全难以放松，僵硬而紧张地坐在现在的位置上，好像在等待着什么。

“…因为那是你自己说的，那是另一个你……”

托尼说的很对。

对他来说，一切都源于他的感情所在——那就是斯蒂芬。

托尼实际上并没有做错什么，如果他知道斯蒂芬被关在另一个该死的维度的某个地方的话，事情可能会有所不同，但他知道——斯蒂芬是完全安全的。

而且到目前为止，虽然很卑鄙，但那个影子的确和他说的那样，履行了他的承诺，尽管他的意图邪恶。

斯蒂芬已经安全地回到他身边了。

斯蒂芬静静地沉思着，他们之间仍然沉默着，几分钟没有说话。他们各自都在思考着这个问题。尽管托尼并不一定是错的，但他开始从斯蒂芬的角度去思考这个问题。

斯蒂芬已经下定了决心，他想要把事情说得更清楚些，他吸了口气然后重新开口。

“当他从镜子里出来的时候，我很害怕，我以为他可能伤害你…”斯蒂芬听起来像一张破损的唱片，但托尼知道这是他在害怕，就像是害怕没有人把你的担心当回事的那种感觉。斯特兰奇的声音带着些许脆弱，像是如果不小心对待的话，他就会摔成碎片。

“是吗？”托尼声调上扬，尽管这个细节被再一次重复，但斯蒂芬声音里的感情还是让他有些猝不及防。斯蒂芬摇了摇头，又有些害羞地点了点头。

“是的，你对我的意义比你想象的要更多…”他深吸了一口气。

托尼把斯蒂芬转过来些，让他能斜靠着自己——在他们说话的时候就可以有些眼神交流。

托尼在看到斯蒂芬通红的脸颊时高兴极了。

“我很担心你，你这个混蛋！在他要伤害你的时候我吓得要死。而你表现得像那很好，那没什么，那没什么大不了的！好吧你的确很好，但我很不好！我以为在我能告诉你之前我就要失去你…”斯蒂芬立刻转过头去。

“告诉我什么？”托尼眯起眼睛问道。

托尼能够感觉到法师声音里的紧张。他感觉自己像是压住了一只拼命想要逃跑的动物。他看着斯特兰奇动了动喉结，在他的注视下扭动着绷紧肌肉。

斯蒂芬想要无言走开，但托尼牢牢地按着他防止他跑掉。

“斯蒂芬，看着我，”他命令道，斯蒂芬又咽了口口水，缓慢地转动灰绿色的眼睛看向托尼的眼睛。

“你想对我说什么？”他问道，这一次他换了个更温柔的语气，手臂用了些力气抱住对方。

“…我…”斯蒂芬犹豫了一下，然后动了动喉结。他的表情有些让人难以判断，“…我爱你，托尼。”他停下来，但很显然对这样的沉默感到不适，所以他接着说下去。

“至于我为什么会对这件事这么生气。我知道你不是我的，任何方面都不是，但…当看着你和一个和我长得这么像的人在一起的时候，你看起来那么快乐。而我一想到那不是我，我就很痛苦。”

这一次轮到托尼脸红了。这完全是另一个层次了。

当然，纯粹为了性满足而和某人上床是一回事，但和自己最渴望的人上床那是另一回事，更何况是听到他们公开地承认对方只会在梦境里对你说的那些话。

托尼的整个世界都开始旋转，就像他刚被感情的海啸击中。

斯蒂芬刚才承认了自己一直以来想要他说的话，而他现在就在这里，就在现在，坐在自己的大腿上，一切都好得不能再好了。

而他们现在就可以，尽管略有瑕疵，但这一刻仍然是完美的。

“你不知道我幻想听到这些话已经有多久了…”他的声音逐渐变小，当他看向斯蒂芬的眼睛时，他的笑容已经不能再灿烂了。“我也有同样的感情，如果你能一直看着我，你就会知道我对你的所有的感情了… ”他停下声音。

他知道斯蒂芬很紧张，他们两个人都很紧张，承认这样的事情的确需要很大的勇气，尤其是对于一个像斯特兰奇那样一个骄傲内向的人来说。

现在一切都说得通了。

“…你想要做爱和拥抱。这和你想要在完成了一整天的工作回家之后想要待在某人身边是不一样的。”斯蒂芬轻轻地说着。“还有那个在你受伤或是害怕的时候抱着你的人，那个人会知道你早餐时喜欢吃什么，知道你喝咖啡的习惯还有…”

“但如果那也是我想要的呢，斯蒂芬？所有的一切，那些好的和坏的事物。”他把他的额头放在斯蒂芬的肩膀上，感觉自己像是在接受审判。

斯蒂芬把他的手翻过来，握住托尼的手。他的心猛地跳了一下，但他继续说下去，小心地试探。

“…我有很多你不知道的奇怪的事情，那样你也愿意吗？”

托尼抬起头，轻声笑起来，又很快皱着眉毛看向法师。“怎么，你以为只有你一个人的衣橱里有怪兽吗？还是…镜子里会有怪异邪恶的二重身。”

“我的要更戏剧化一点，说到这个，他拿走了我想要的东西…”他嘟囔着，把托尼拉近一些，他把他的手臂挂在托尼的肩膀上，动了动身体。这样他就能把棕发的男人的头拉近自己的胸膛，然后抱住。

“实际上，他肯定没能把它带走。”托尼偷偷隔着衣服摸斯蒂芬的腰腹。“谁能想到最后竟会因祸得福（ordeal turned out to be a blessing）”

“我倒要给你一点‘祝福（blessing）’…”斯蒂芬带着愉悦轻哼一声。

托尼带着个孩子气的微笑抬头看着他。

“你是在开玩笑，还是真的打算用这个来威胁？”他把斯蒂芬另一条腿抱过来，这样就能让他完全跨坐在自己腿上。

“这不是个威胁。只要你愿意，我就答应你…”斯蒂芬在托尼先前指的那边脸颊上亲吻一下，而这几乎让工程师融化。

该死的火辣，他的大脑里像是在放烟花一样。

“愿意？”托尼轻笑着，“那是什么意思？”

“哦，我不知道，可能是你之前太累了…”斯蒂芬的笑声出奇的温柔，他的嘴唇轻轻贴着托尼的太阳穴，他的胡子摩擦着托尼的皮肤，接着他低下头沿着托尼的侧颊亲吻他的下巴。

男人的声音里有一种东西，那让托尼的内心感觉到粘稠，那是那个假的斯特兰奇缺少的东西，一种善良和温暖，或许是爱才让他这么流畅。

他感觉到斯蒂芬的手插进他微微潮湿的头发里，很明显那有些轻微的颤抖。托尼说不上那是不是比平日更紧张的表现，但着绝对是他熟悉的颤抖。

“我总是准备好要离开，尤其是和你在一起的时候。”斯蒂芬沉默着，他的舌头顺着托尼耳朵的曲线舔过。托尼轻轻颤抖着，他的双手向上弯曲，更紧地搂住斯蒂芬的腰。

当他们说的越多，斯蒂芬就靠得越近，而托尼的声音就越来越沙哑。

斯蒂芬在之前表达的只是单纯对那些事物的担心，而上帝啊，他恨透了那些抽离的概念，但他实在不想毁掉这样一个潜在的完美的时刻，尤其还是因为让一切进行得太快，而没有经过正确的思考。

“不要觉得你做这些都是为了取悦我还是什么其他的。”托尼低声说着，斯蒂芬的牙齿轻咬住他的耳垂，托尼的呼吸猛然急促起来，他小心地用手抚摸着对方的后背。“如果你需要的话，我很乐意为你慢慢来。”

“我是为了自己做这个的。”法师的声音在他耳边响起，炽热的呼吸喷洒在之前斯蒂芬舔过的潮湿皮肤上，“这是因为我想要这个。”这句话被男人打断了，他的臀部在托尼的大腿上轻轻磨蹭。托尼把他向下按了按，斯蒂芬狠吸了一口气。

“好吧，那很好，因为我非常想要这个。”托尼咽了咽口水，他的手摸到斯蒂芬的前胸，寻找任何开口，像是扣子或是暗扣，还是什么别的用来束好他的衣服的东西。因为他现在不需要那个了。

他停顿了很长时间，然后把斯蒂芬拉开，微微撅了撅嘴。“不许用魔法来脱衣服，这是在破坏我的乐趣，就像是看到有人在圣诞节的时候帮你拆礼物一样。”

斯蒂芬看着那双温暖的巧克力色双眼，然后好笑地扬了扬嘴角，他点点头表示同意。“如果你需要帮助…”

“…不用，我已经找到方法了，”托尼坚持道，他灵巧的手指正在解开法师腰带上那些奇怪的结。斯蒂芬的手指缓慢地划过托尼的肩膀，他轻声地哼了哼表示知道了。

法师似乎满足于坐在他的大腿上，用他冰凉的手指缓慢又从容地抚摸过托尼的锁骨。他挺起裸露的胸膛，让工程师知道他自己正做到哪一步，或者试着让他知道。

为什么这些结这么复杂？斯蒂芬到底是怎么系上它们的。

至少先把斯蒂芬腰上那个圆环上系着的带子解开，托尼露出一个满意的微笑，他迅速解开那个，然后把它丢在一边，继续往下解开腰带——上帝啊，这个东西究竟有多少层啊？

斯蒂芬的手继续解开托尼的外套，他从用手指慢慢变成用指甲轻轻划过对方的皮肤，他又颤抖了一下，这一次斯蒂芬发出了一声轻笑。

“…那是鸡皮疙瘩（goosebumps）吗，斯塔克？”他轻声揶揄着，手指再一次蹭过托尼的皮肤。“我真的对你有这么大的影响吗。”

“那只是减速带（speedbumps）。”托尼朝斯蒂芬咧开嘴，又解开他一层扣子。

“你这是在建议我慢一点？”斯蒂芬问道，他挑挑眉毛强调。

“或者，听我的，因为我知道我说过我不想让你用魔法，但你或许可以…帮我完成最后一部分。”这最后一层腰带像是没有起点，也没有终点，没有缝隙，甚至连从哪里开始衡量的东西都没有！

斯蒂芬的确是对的，他知道他对自己有怎样的效果，而且托尼被困在了战衣的腰带上。何况除此之外还有很多层需要解开。

斯蒂芬仔细地看他了一下，然后露出一个狡黠的微笑。

“你至少可以说声‘请’。”

“求你了！”这句话对他来说很容易，除此之外还有他的秘密武器——像是小狗狗一样的眼睛。这甚至对小辣椒都有用，这不可能对他没用的。

那个笑容很快变成了一个真正的笑，斯蒂芬满意地吻了一下托尼的额头，然后他试图去拿那根被丢在一边的腰带，那上面挂着他的悬戒。这让托尼有些惊讶，他以为斯蒂芬会用手来解开他的腰带。

斯蒂芬的手指勾住悬戒然后放好，他重新坐在托尼的大腿上。“要知道，无论如何你都需要魔法来解开它，你并没有错过什么。”在他解释的时候，他的手指亮起，几秒钟之后，那条带子飘起来落在地板上。

“天啊，是的。”托尼的手很快解开了男人的长袍。

工程师在把他的魔法师上身扒光的时候，就迫不及待地用嘴贴上光裸的皮肤，从他的锁骨一点点开始向下亲吻胸膛。

托尼仰面摔在床上，然后动了动身体，让他们两个都侧躺着。他用手环绕着斯蒂芬，继续对着斯蒂芬的前胸进行爱的攻击。他的嘴唇亲吻到对方的腹部，留下一条热得发烫的痕迹。

他开始爬到斯蒂芬身上，分开他们的腿，让自己来到斯蒂芬身后，他从法师身上脱下仅剩的布料，沿着后背在他的肩膀和脖子上留下亲吻。

“斯塔克。”斯蒂芬的声音温和，但他似乎是在继续动作之前僵了一下。“等一下…”斯蒂芬抬起手，从床上他的位置抱住托尼的头，不让他动作。

“我想要你…就在我前面，我能看见你的地方。”他的声音有些轻，托尼趁着这个机会来提出要求。

毫无疑问这是一个奇怪的要求。

他想要在斯蒂芬的背后，温柔地亲吻他的肩膀，他的后颈，感受对方在他的亲吻下局促不安。但不知是因为什么原因，斯蒂芬想要自己在他面前。

“如果你想在任何意义上看着我的话，那就满足我的自尊心吧。”托尼开着玩笑把脸贴在斯蒂芬的后颈上。他没有去反驳斯蒂芬的请求。况且这意味着他可以看向法师那张美丽的脸，欣赏自己带给他的每一点反应。

“实际上，我…我只是需要知道是你…而不是，你知道的…”

托尼俯下身，然后轻轻把手指放在斯蒂芬的嘴唇上让他停下，然后轻声咕哝两下。

“你确定你准备好了吗？我们并不是必须要做这个。就算你没有准备好，你也不会失去我的...”他俯身轻声对医生说着，而他对此非常认真。

托尼知道这是斯蒂芬需要克服的一个简单的问题，而不是永远地推延下去，他会陪着他走之后的每一步。

“我已经准备好了，我只是需要...需要重新感觉到对我自己身体的控制。”他的目光犹豫地转向一侧，看起来像是有些不确定，就好像他认为托尼会生气...或者是失望。

他在托尼身下翻了一个身望着对方，工程师的眼睛里没有任何批判，只有面对他的一个温柔的，充盈着爱意的微笑。托尼像之前一样躺在斯蒂芬身边。

他毫不费力地把法师拉到自己面前，让斯蒂芬躺在他身上。他们赤裸的胸膛相互挤压着。

工程师的手轻轻放在自己的腰臀位置，把自己完全交给斯蒂芬，任由对方动作。

斯蒂芬对工程师顺从于他这个简单要求有些震惊。对于托尼来说这并不是个什么大问题，但对于斯蒂芬来说，这就像是有什么巨大的意义。

他的眼睛睁大了些，闪耀着像是惊讶和爱慕的光——见鬼，如果托尼能读懂的话，但他正期待着解开那些谜团。斯蒂芬屏住呼吸，紧张地看着他，像是在寻找什么。

托尼像是镜面对称似的做出和斯蒂芬一样的动作，他的手放在斯蒂芬的背后，抬头看向他，想要看懂法师的表情，就像是法师想要看懂他一样。在他找到了自己想找到的东西之后，他的身体才缓慢地放松下来。

“吻我，斯蒂芬。”工程师轻声说着。

他的眼睛动了动，把自己现在所看到的样子记下来，然后他闭上眼睛向身下的男人靠过去。他用一只手撑着托尼的胸膛，另一只手扶住托尼的头，这样对方就不能转头，只能任由他亲吻。

托尼在斯蒂芬的嘴唇贴上来的时候轻轻呻吟了一声，顺从地迎合亲吻，以免把对方吓跑。

亲吻斯蒂芬就像是闪电和火焰，他也有过自己的想象，但和这个亲吻比起来，那些想象就像是苍白而毫无激情的复制品。

但这个，这是他完全没有准备好的。

法师的动作里充满了激情，让他的血管里奔涌着肾上腺素。那就像是点燃他神经的液体的火焰，他的整个人都因为这样的感情而沸腾，而身体对这样的情绪已经做出了反应。

托尼发出一声轻柔而迫切的呻吟，他追逐着对方的嘴唇，接受并迎合亲吻。斯蒂芬紧压着他，让他忍不住顶了一下胯。

虽然他对对方的稳定性有些太过低估了，但他仍然想要小心地对待对方，这是斯蒂芬想要的，也是他需要的。

事实证明，斯蒂芬真的要比托尼想象的要更急切一些，而且托尼得到的印象是，对方会把自己的需求表达得非常清楚。

医生压着托尼的胸膛，微斜着头探出他的舌头，分开两人紧贴在一起的嘴唇，在这场亲密的战争中争夺控制权。斯蒂芬火热的唇缝吐出喘息，轻轻的呻吟声从紧贴着的两人的间隙中滑出来，与此同时用自己的臀部隔着布料在托尼大腿上来回滚动。

每一次紧贴身体的挤压都带来一种他像是从未感受过的感情上的震颤，像是一杯鸡尾酒一样冲刷整个身体，他的手抓紧了对方背上的软肉，然后把两人的身体更紧地贴在一起。

本能身体动作让唇齿间的纠缠加剧，斯蒂芬的手贴在托尼的脸侧，捧着他的脸强迫他接受这个亲吻。这并不是说托尼有任何躲开或是推开的想法，只是斯蒂芬在引导这个吻，引导两人的节奏。

托尼颤抖地呼出一口气，用他的手指扯下斯蒂芬身上仅剩的衣服，勾着他的裤子拉下来。

他闭上眼睛，全然接受这一刻的温度。他顺着斯蒂芬的内裤边缘伸手去够对方已经变硬的阴茎，然后轻轻用手掌抓住挤压他的下身。

斯蒂芬呻吟了一声，这种愉悦的声音让托尼的身体有些激动地发抖。

操他爱死这个了。

通常情况下，托尼会在这个时候调笑一句，或是勾起对方的兴奋来缓解自己的情欲，但他什么都没有做。

现在这一刻是神圣的。作为这出花了很长时间才得出结论的戏剧中最重要的变量，他很高兴让这一个场景继续下去。

当斯蒂芬最终结束了他们之间的这个亲吻时，他只是轻轻用鼻子蹭了蹭托尼的鼻尖。托尼睁开一只眼睛，他看见对方在看他。斯蒂芬的神情热切而温柔，但确切的情绪很难定义。

“谢谢。”那大概是这个意思。

感激。

而这感觉非常奇异（双关），它的含义是托尼应该刚好知道他在感激什么。但实际上他没有，虽然他的确有这样的想法，所以他给了医生他自己的一个气喘吁吁地微笑。

“你只要知道，我愿意为你做所有事，斯蒂芬。”他轻声说着，抚摸着斯蒂芬发烫的下体。他的另一只手放在斯蒂芬的屁股上，手指扫过他的大腿根，然后手法色情地捏了捏留下印记。

托尼稍稍抬起身子，抓着斯蒂芬的大腿根把他往上拉，医生沿着托尼的胸膛往上。

棕发的男人有着棒透了的视角，从头到脚一览无遗；他的“准恋人”如此琢磨不透，但这一次他是真实的。

斯蒂芬像是停顿了一下来思考他的下一步动作，这对托尼来说并没有什么问题，他会让对方按照他自己的节奏。

斯蒂芬扫视了一遍，看见了乱七八糟的床单上的润滑油，他伸出手去抓住它。托尼的视线顺着他的手看去，斯蒂芬再一次俯下身亲吻工程师的脖子。

这显然是节奏的改变。

他还以为斯蒂芬会爬到他身上然后骑在他身上（脐橙），但这一次看起来托尼会做下面的那一个。

斯蒂芬用一根手指打开瓶盖，在托尼继续温柔地抚摸他时从喉咙里挤出一声细小的闷哼。斯蒂芬耸了耸肩，挤了一点润滑剂在他手掌上，然后向下抓住托尼的手让对方停下动作。

“现在你握着的那个家伙就要派上用场了，你得把它还给我。”医生用低沉沙哑的声音对他耳语。托尼仍然咧着嘴笑，他让斯蒂芬从他怀里出去，然后调整了一下自己的姿势。

斯蒂芬往后退了退，停在托尼双腿之间，让对方的臀部正对着自己的大腿根，他涂着润滑剂的手指伸进托尼后穴的褶皱里，直到手指的中间关节伸进后穴都没有遇到一丁点障碍。

托尼深吸了一口气，他紧闭着眼睛，胸膛挺起。手指紧紧扣住斯蒂芬的腰线，深深掐紧肉里。

“天啊，这太棒了…”他用气音小声嘟囔。

斯蒂芬一直关注着托尼的反应，享受着他的服务所带来的回应，也同时保证托尼没有任何不适。

他的手指深深地埋在对方身体里，托尼不得不张开嘴喘息，当斯蒂芬用指关节按住内里的软肉时，他发出了‘啊…哈…’的呻吟声。

托尼几乎用尽了所有的理智才没有向下迎合斯蒂芬的手指来操自己。

耐心些。

“操你的，斯蒂芬，上来，让我抱着你。”他有些恼怒地说着，睁开眼睛勉强扯开嘴角。

“耐心些托尼，让我先把这个做好。”他笑起来，听起来有了些自信。

他抽出手指，又再次用力地将手指探得更深。

托尼因为快感呜咽了一声，接着又因为自己刚才发出的声音而惊讶得狠狠吸了口气。

斯蒂芬转过头来得意地笑了笑，满意地张开手指四处戳刺。它们撑开推挤着托尼后穴里绷紧的肌肉，而这样的动作让工程师扭动起来。

托尼才刚刚适应刚才的动作，他的指节紧得发白，脚趾蜷缩着，急促地呼吸起来。大部分的感觉都很奇妙，而让他愉悦的原因是这一切感觉都是斯蒂芬带给他的…他的斯蒂芬。这是一种精神上的快感。

没有什么能比这感觉更好了。

“天啊，别折磨我了，快进来。”托尼喘息着说道。

“如果我这么做，我会伤到你的，托尼。”斯蒂芬摇了摇头。

“所以呢？有什么问题吗？”他喘着气笑起来，“这里有一个医生了。”

托尼的催促让斯蒂芬难以控制地兴奋起来，他抽回手，托尼又颤抖了一下，用手抚摸着自己的阴茎，让它变得光滑。

托尼感觉着斯蒂芬身体的移动，他顺着托尼的胸膛亲吻到他的嘴唇，阴茎抵住他的大腿根准备好。托尼伸出手环住斯蒂芬的上半身，而法师的双手撑在托尼身体两侧的床垫上。

他动了动让两人的身体相互摩擦来逗弄着工程师，硬挺的阴茎蹭着工程师的大腿根。

托尼伸长了脖子，手臂紧紧地环住斯蒂芬，让两人的身体紧贴在一起。

斯蒂芬曲起手臂，让手指贴着托尼的肩膀滑下作为回应。

托尼俨然已经汗湿发红的身体抵着斯蒂芬起伏的胸膛，他仰着头看向空中喘气。

斯蒂芬轻轻呻吟了一声，他不得不勾着上半身，让两人的身体分开些，他让他的阴茎贴上托尼的臀部，然后用温柔的声音问。

“准备好了？”

“天啊，是的！”托尼用破碎的气音回答。

他感觉到斯蒂芬从自己怀里出去，引导着他阴茎的顶端进入火热的，绷紧的后穴，他呻吟着顶进，而托尼发出了一声响亮的呻吟作为回应。

斯蒂芬费了很大的劲才顶进去，托尼很紧，实际上紧得过头。并不是说他经常有机会和别的男人上床，而是他几乎忘记了男人和女人的身体感觉上的区别。

他整个顶进，深陷在身下漂亮的黑发男人身体里。托尼喘息着，胸口剧烈起伏。他紧紧抓着斯蒂芬的背，把对方按向自己，这时法师停了下来，不再需要引导着进入。

斯蒂芬咬着牙顶进去，直到臀部紧贴上托尼的屁股。他用腰把托尼的腿分开，让他不得不用双腿紧紧圈住斯蒂芬的背。

托尼的脚绷紧着，完全没办法做出其他的动作。

“等…等等。”他喘息着，胸膛起伏。斯蒂芬用前额抵住托尼柔软的颈窝，发出一声轻轻地呻吟，声音的震动传递到托尼的皮肤上。

“我只是想感受你在我身体里…”他急促地呼吸着把鼻子凑进斯蒂芬的头发里，这样他就可以整张脸埋进去，闻闻对方的味道。

托尼蜷缩在法师怀里，拼命抓住对方，就像是下一秒会飞出去一样。他完全淹没在他现在的感受里，他想要感受这一切，一步一步，全心全意地感受怀抱着他的人。

斯蒂芬的嘴角扬起，露出一个微笑。他的手臂轻轻环住托尼的腹部，让充满了爱意的亲吻落在对方柔软的皮肤上。

托尼的膝盖轻轻颤抖着，他疯狂地渴望斯蒂芬进来得快些，渴望到发疼。但那种疼痛并不难受。他放松了膝盖，斯蒂芬动了动，用鼻子蹭着托尼的下巴。

“你还好吗？”他温柔地问着。

“还…还好。”托尼点了点头。

斯蒂芬轻轻呼出一口气，他缓慢地扭动臀部，然后抽出一点，那种敏感的刺痛沿着他的手臂向上传递，这样的感觉对他来说实在是难以拒绝。

斯蒂芬的臀部和他的屁股撞在一起，他们的身体紧密地贴合在一起，直到法师开始抽出，又不断撞进托尼的身体里。

每一次持续的动作都在不断加速，直到斯蒂芬找到了一个稳定的速度来抽插，肉体碰撞在一起的声音也在撞击中不断传出。

每一击都几乎撞进托尼的心里，他张开嘴呼吸着，沉浸在纯粹的愉悦之中。除了抱住自己的人之外不需要再抓住任何事物，斯蒂芬将他牢牢地按在床上，防止他在每一次撞击中移动。

托尼的阴茎被挤压在两人身体之间，不断摩擦着斯蒂芬下腹在上面留下透明的体液，这也同样刺激着斯蒂芬。

那简直就像天堂。

他的臀部刺痛，腰腹抽搐着，前列腺液渗出沾湿两个人胸膛中间一小块地方，斯蒂芬完完全全超出他的想象。

“天啊，我不知道我还能坚持多久…”托尼埋在他头发里呜咽，拼命抓住斯蒂芬。

“那就别忍了。”斯蒂芬笑起来。他抓住托尼的阴茎粗糙地撸动两下，然后在托尼惊讶地尖叫中开始加快速度。

斯蒂芬距离他的高潮也不远了，他不断在托尼身体里冲刺。

两个人的皮肤都因为他们相接的力气泛起玫红，托尼的手指和身体都抽搐着，他呻吟着试图控制自己。

“我不…操！”他抽气着环住斯蒂芬，阴茎抽搐着射在两人的肚子上。他喘息着，对方的每一次冲刺都迫使他喷洒出乳白色的精液，而那些精液又很快因为每一次顶撞被涂抹在身体中间。

托尼颤抖了一下，他放松了力气，而斯蒂芬仍然在用全部的力气冲刺。

他过于敏感的阴茎因为他们的动作而不断晃动，但他并没有管它。

斯蒂芬埋在他颈间呻吟，热气喷洒在脖颈上。他感觉到法师压在他身上。当斯蒂芬达到高潮时，他张开嘴发出一声响亮的呻吟，让托尼的身体里满是自己的精液。

然后斯特兰奇的重量都落在托尼身上，他几乎要融化在工程师的身体里。他喘着粗气平稳呼吸，让整个人埋进他臂弯间的男人怀里，对着对方的皮肤轻声说着。

“天啊，这个感觉真他妈爽。”他扬起一个愉悦的微笑，喘着气说道。

“你并不知道。”托尼还有些急促地呼吸着。

“事实上，我知道。”斯蒂芬含糊地说着，在对方的颈静脉上落下亲吻。

“而那个人在这上面没有得到任何…”

“托尼，闭嘴然后好好享受一下这一刻吧。”斯蒂芬轻轻呻吟了一声，他的声音里满是疲惫，能听出一些愉悦。“我现在不想听到关于那个人的任何事。”

工程师闭上嘴，他任由这一刻包裹住他，安静而专注地感受着两个人之间的拥抱。

他实在觉得这样的情况好得令人难以置信，但他还是在努力去认清这一点，他确确实实把自己心爱的人抱在怀里。

至少今天可以说是该死的好。

至少对托尼来说是这样。

几分钟之后，托尼懒洋洋地用手指拨弄着斯蒂芬的头发，在对方的脸颊紧贴上自己脖颈休息的时候忍不住笑起来，对方的胡子刮得他的皮肤痒痒的，让他忍不住笑。

“所以你还有什么想要聊的吗？”斯蒂芬轻轻叹息一声然后小声嘀咕，他仍然像是毯子一样压在托尼身上。

“好吧，实际上我以为我会碰到更大的障碍，所以我并不确定还有什么别的事情需要解决。”托尼咕哝着对斯蒂芬说道。

“好吧，实际上我一直特别渴望拥抱。”他终于从托尼的颈间抬起头来，然后低头看着对方。

“那亲吻呢？”工程师勾起一边嘴角，带着询问的语气说着。

说着，在法师好奇的目光下，他抽出斯蒂芬放在腹部的手举到前面来，然后轻柔而小心地亲吻着斯蒂芬手指关节上的伤疤。

斯蒂芬清了清嗓子，对这样简单而甜蜜的动作有些慌乱。

他倾身上前，把他的手从工程师手上抽出来，然后靠过去重新亲吻上托尼的嘴唇。

“你怎么能像这样甜到不可思议？”斯蒂芬贴着他的嘴唇含糊地说着，托尼笑起来。

“人们一般都不会用‘甜’这个词来形容我，但嘿，我可以成为你喜欢的任何样子。”他朝对方咧嘴笑了笑。“然而现在，我就是一团糟。”

“再一次。”斯蒂芬也轻轻笑了一声，眼神里满是爱恋地看着他。

“实际上应该是‘总是’，但你又不能把我怎么样。”托尼停顿了一下，斯蒂芬缓慢地退出去坐起来，然后微笑了一下。

“哦不，现在难道是洗澡时间吗？”

“你说你在洗澡的时候能想到好主意。为什么我们不那么做呢？”斯蒂芬建议道，他站起来，朝挂着斗篷的方向看了一眼，那面镜子有些模糊不清。“我来这里找你的确是有一个原因，而现在我有更多的理由了...我需要解决它。”

“享受这个难道不好吗？”托尼坐起来抱怨道。他并没有反驳洗澡的提议，他非常需要冲澡，再一次。

“我就是这么计划的，在淋浴里，和你一起。讨论一下如何确保那个假冒的我不再成为个问题。”斯蒂芬对他笑了笑，然后伸出手。托尼拉着他的手慢慢站起来。

他觉得他还可以接受和一个仍然光裸的，湿漉漉的斯蒂芬‘谈话’的主意。

托尼并不完全确定他是否能对斯蒂芬说的‘那个镜子里的男人’这个主题进行富有创造里的思考。但他无论如何也很确定这会是个非常有创造性的思考。

“好吧好吧，我们去洗个澡。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> orz 抱歉最近很忙，开学之后又回归了每一科一周一小考，一月一大考的学习生活。我会尽量加快的！

**Author's Note:**

> 译者：之后会精修。感谢各位太太的校对和建议


End file.
